1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge apparatus and, particularly, to a hinge apparatus for foldable electronic devices such as mobile phones, foldable computers, and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable electronic device usually includes a body section, a cover section and a hinge assembly. The body section includes a barrel at one end thereof. The cover section includes two holding ends at one end thereof configured for engaging with the barrel of the body section. One of the holding ends defines a through hole, and the other end of the holding ends form an extending shaft. During assembly, the barrel of the body section is engaged with the two holding ends of the cover section. The extending shaft of the holding end is received in one end of the barrel, and the through hole of the holding end is aligned with the other end of the barrel. Then, the hinge assembly is received in the barrel through the through hole of the holding end, and one end of the hinge assembly is rotatably engaged in the holding end. Thus, the cover section is rotatably connected to the body section by means of the hinge assembly.
Since some electronic devices do not provide the through hole in the holding end, the hinge assembly has to be pressed in the barrel and the holding end to assemble the cover section and the body section together. This assembly method is more difficult, and may easily damage the hinge assembly.
Therefore, a new hinge apparatus is desired.